takfandomcom-20200215-history
Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)
Tak and the Power of Juju was a Television Show that aired on Nickelodeon. It was spun-off of the Tak and the Power of Juju Games. It ran from August 31, 2007 to January 24, 2009. The episodes are split into two eleven minute long episodes. It was produced by Nickelodeon and THQ, whom had produced the games. The Series was ultimately cancelled due to bad ratings and reviews from critics and fans. On September 21, 2016 Return of Tak and the Power of Juju en Teletoon renewed the series for a second season. Episodes Characters Main Characters *Tak-The main character and a shaman's apprentice. He uses his powers and Jujus to fix the problems that he causes. His personality and appearance has greatly changed since the games. *Jeera-Tak's friend and the Cheif's daughter. *Keeko-Tak's other friend who lives in a cave. *Chief-The Chief of the Pupununu Village. He is a large man, with a big chin, and a very distinguished voice. *Jibolba-The Shaman of the Village. He teaches Tak how to use magic, even though he does not always work out. *Lok-The Resident Warrior of the Village. He is more of an anti-hero, many times causing problems to the village. *Zaria-The Chief's other daughter. She is supposed to be the next chief of the village, although it is mentioned that she may not be. *Slog-A beefy woman who has a crush on Lok. Minor Characters *Traloc- A rival shaman of Jibolba's. He appears in one episode called "A Shaman's Shaman" where he tries to take over as Villiage Shaman and get rid of Jibolba, and take Tak under his wing. He proves to be a fraud when it's discovered he was using Ginto Powder to manipulate Tak's magic, which Jibolba had an allergy to. A cliffhanger was established at the end when he said he would be back, and he would be mad. He never showed up again. He's called Tlaloc in the original games. *Tobar- A minor character from the games. He appears in the background of some episodes. *Belly Juju-A big purple Juju who talks with his belly. Same as game Juju. *Bug Juju- A Juju that resembles a beetle. *Bulldrafish Juju *Caged Juju *Dinky Juju *Feet Juju *Party Juju *Psychic Juju *Pugnacious Juju *Really, Really Revolting Juju *Spider Juju *Vendor Juju Cast *Hal Sparks- Tak, Really, Really Revolting Juju *Patrick Warburton- Lok *Kari Wahlgren- Jeera, Navis *Rob Paulson- Party Juju Crew Game Spin-offs *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Differences From Games There are many differences from the games. First, Tak, Lok, and Jibolba have personality and appearance changes. Dead Juju was re-named Party Juju and Mind-Reader Juju was re-named Psychic Juju. The Pupanunu Village became the Pupununu Village. Also, Tlaloc, the antagonist of the games, became Traloc. Trivia *The only Jujus to not appear were Two-Headed Juju, Moon Juju, Flora, and Fauna **Also, Pins and Needles did not appear. *The logo for the show just took the original game logo, and redid it to form a difference. *Tak uses a whole new staff, amply named "The Power of Juju", instead of the Spirit Rattle from the first game, or the Staff of Dreams from the second. *In the games, Lok tries to always be the big hero when he only does an average job, or he's just the comic relief. In the series, Lok just takes credit for all of Tak's heroics, making him more of a bragging jerk than a lovable oaf. *It's argued that Jeera is the Expy (Similar) of Fauna, seeing as how she's a Tomboy like her. *There has been talks about a television show for Tak since before the release of the first game. However, it was not announced until Tak: The Great Juju Challenge was being released. *On September 21, 2016 Return of Tak and the Power of Juju en Teletoon renewed the series for a second season. Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Series